


噩梦

by nilile



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilile/pseuds/nilile
Summary: 炉心融解.lrc
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	噩梦

糟透了。

朴灿烈醒来的时候出了一身汗，他本来就是容易出汗的体质，在这种盖着被子闷醒不盖被子冻醒的天气里十天有八天都会烦躁得无以复加。在洗澡和回笼觉之间纠结了整整三分钟以后他还是伸腿翻下了床，摸索到干净的衣服走出去。客厅似乎还有人在，电视的光时明时暗地闪在墙上，他没精神细看，垂着头摇摇晃晃地进了浴室。

大脑在热水下面淋了一会儿以后终于再次开始运转，像重新被启动的机械一样，齿轮一点点贴合，发出咔咔的声音——当然了，那是他舒展了一下关节进行的配音，并非真的来自大脑。但是之前这台机械到底是怎么被关掉的呢，他一边毫无章法地把头发揉成一团一边试图回想，才终于记起，他做了一个十分糟糕的、甚至不愿意去回想的梦。

他把手上的泡沫冲掉，放在眼前，低下头去很认真地盯着看，手掌的皮肤因为热水的缘故有些发红，大拇指的关节处有一个不知道从哪里来的崭新的细微伤口，鉴于他平时动作就大，这倒也是常有的事。在他想要看得更仔细一点的时候，洗发水沿着太阳穴流进了眼角，在这阵刺痛下他无奈地放弃了继续追究的想法。接下来的发展一切顺利，他正常地洗完了澡，出浴室之前又多用冷水洗了一次手。

把脏衣服扔进盥洗室以后朴灿烈才发现时间比想象的还要早一些，这意味着如果现在就回到床上去的话还能在闹钟响起前睡好几个小时，这真是个让人惊喜的发现。他走进卧室，借着手机荧幕的一点点光找到空调的遥控器——他可不想再满身大汗地醒来一次。想到这里他又被重新席上心头的焦虑攫住了，赶紧蹑手蹑脚地关上了窗户、拉好了窗帘，甚至检查了一下室友的被子有没有盖好（谢天谢地金钟仁好好地躺在被子里，并且看起来完全没有什么要醒来的征兆），等到最后终于走到另一张床前才发现，那里空空荡荡，只有被子被掀开一角的形状代替了它的主人、毫无生气地躺在那里。

他几乎控制不好一个深夜还没睡的人出于基本礼貌应该保持的音量，赤脚跑进客厅的时候，电视屏幕上的电影还在以最小的音量播放。他背对着选择了红色药丸的基努李维斯，终于在沙发一角找到蜷缩着睡着的都暻秀。

他在地板上坐下，对着都暻秀眼底的黑眼圈看了一会儿，终于平复了不知道为什么而急促的呼吸。他们——或者说只有他一个人——在黑暗中沉默地僵持了好一阵，等到他拿过遥控器关掉电视的时候都暻秀反而醒了，抬头看见是他，愣了一下。

“回房间睡吧。”

他声音本来就低，又是睡醒以来第一句，开口的时候还有些沙哑，像刚哭过似的。他清了清嗓子，又为自己做出多余的解释：“我被热醒了。”

还做了个噩梦。他咽下这一句。

都暻秀终于从愣神里恢复，把游离不定的视线落在了他身上，皱起鼻子闻了闻：“洗过澡了？”

“洗了。”

“不吹头发的话会头痛的。”

“但是现在两点半了。”

都暻秀认命地坐直了，按着他的肩膀让他坐在地上，然后拿过他挂在肩膀上的干发巾，细致地开始给他擦头发，还顺便按摩了一下头皮。他自认已经是比较会照顾人的一方了，还是会在这种时候有被比下去的感觉。

“我……你最近很累吗？”

都暻秀没有追问他前半句以自己作为主体的话本来打算说的是什么，只是平静地反问：“我看起来很累吗？”

“黑眼圈很重。”

“那个的话大家都差不多。”

“还像四五十岁的人一样在客厅看电影到睡着了。”

都暻秀轻轻地扯了一下他的发根，在他故意夸张的求饶声中说：“不必要的形容可以去掉……确实有一点吧。”

他乘胜追击，丝毫不打算掩饰语调里的委屈：“也经常不回宿舍。我们见面的次数都少了，回来了还不一定理我，说实话有点生气。”

揉搓头发的手停顿了一下，重新又动起来的时候都暻秀轻声地说：“对不起。”

“也不是什么值得道歉的事情。”他反省了一下，觉得自己说得好像有点无理取闹，赶紧又搬出开玩笑的轻松语调来，“我只是吃醋了而已，但是万一你有了比我关系更好的哥哥，我可是真的会发疯的。”

“呀，这算是犯罪预告吗？”

“你猜？”

“不猜。”都暻秀把毛巾往他脸上一拍，“而且我也从来没觉得你是哥哥。差不多干了，快点睡觉吧。”

他听从指挥，站起来伸了个懒腰往他们房间走，刚到中途一阵耳鸣伴随一点点心悸就突如其来地造访，来路不明的恐慌迫使他在虚掩的房门前停下来，转过头去看都暻秀走进厨房倒水的侧影。后者意识到他的目光，抬头看了一眼，又用关切而疑惑的表情说了一句什么，本来就轻的声音被那阵耳鸣彻底掩盖过去了，他只看见口型，好像是在问——

你做噩梦了吗？

他摇摇头，重新走进黑暗的房间里，走出来之前他把空调打得太低了，现在有些冷。

朴灿烈说不好为什么最后那个问题被他搪塞了过去，还好提问的人也没有要追究的意思。接下来有一段时间都暻秀和他连见面的机会都少了许多，和天气共同作用下让他整个人都有些低气压，说难熬倒不至于，只是总归觉得少了点什么。但日历一页页翻过去，也有不少日子被另一些充实的安排填满，都暻秀在某个深夜拖着行李箱回到了宿舍，打着哈欠告诉出来寻觅宵夜结果被吓一跳的他：接下来的拍摄安排不会那么紧了。

他愣愣地应答：“哦……”

他不是能藏得住情绪的人，答完又忍不住开始笑，都暻秀一看他笑也兜不住，两个人对看着傻笑了半晌，挤在冰箱前面分完了一盒酸奶。朴灿烈安心地想，我应该不会再做噩梦了。

天气变得更热了，没有安排活动的日子里他们就在宿舍里按各自的步调做自己的事，自己的步调包括了他折腾着写歌到天亮才去厨房给自己煎荷包蛋，顺便在冰箱贴上写：没有牛奶了。

再次醒来的时候已经过了正午，睡前开着的空调当然已经被关掉换成打开窗户通风了，卧室里只有他一个人。确认了手机上没有什么需要特别注意的信息以后他才慢悠悠地爬起来，这一觉好像也没睡好，他依然觉得疲惫，后悔地想着下次应该正常作息。

这个月份真的已经有这么热了吗？他疑惑地揩掉额头上冒出来的汗，想要走进厨房去倒杯冰水，头还在发晕，大概是空腹太久造成的低血糖。客厅另一头的窗帘发出被掀动的声音，可是外面的风并没有任何一点吹到身边来，于他快要在闷热空气中溺死的现实毫无裨益。过长的发尾粘在后脖颈上，他悲怆地觉得自己就像被气温完全打蔫了的大型长毛犬，每当这种时候他就格外羡慕为了拍戏把头发剪得更短了的都暻秀——而且他还不容易出汗。

人人生而平等，可在夏天里有些人比另一些人更平等。他忿忿地想，决定以再去烦一烦他作为对这份不公平的报复。都暻秀最近呆在宿舍的时间也比以前多了一些，虽然依旧是喊七十句才回应一句，他也觉得舒服不少——有得喊比没得喊好，他不是很在乎对方是不是有回应。

早上贴上去的冰箱贴上多了一行字：买好了。他揭下来那张纸片，叠成一架微型的飞机投进了纸篓，然后端着盛满牛奶的马克杯，在晃到客厅前就喝得见底，他凑到那头一看，果然又有人在沙发上睡得正熟。最近都暻秀出现在客厅的频率比起以前大大提升，他反省了大约两秒也许是自己在房间里老喜欢招惹他的关系，并且坚定了绝不悔改的决心。

这个场景莫名地有些熟悉。他看了一眼盖在都暻秀下巴上的新剧本，大约是之前和他提起过的之后马上就要去的新剧组。这个消息在前一阵子的某一天被都暻秀用一种家常便饭的语气提起，当时他们正面对面坐在餐桌旁解决各自碗里的拉面，拿起筷子的时候像结婚三年的夫妻，放下筷子的时候像谈判桌两头的仇敌。

“……什么时候？”

“大概下个月。”

都暻秀站起来，把他的碗一起带走去了水槽边。他小心地控制着藏起不满和显露一点出来用以撒娇的边界：“啊——那见面的时间会更少的。”

都暻秀罕见地回应道：“我会尽量多回来的…在不影响拍摄的情况下。”

他有点受宠若惊，心里那些尖锐的怅然若失被砂纸磨去了一些棱角，刺痛变成软乎乎的钝痛，大概是确实被安抚了一点。

但他又开始做噩梦了。

它们三不五时地造访，他也隐隐约约有一些意料，有时候是被子蒙住了头，有时候是朝左边睡压到了心脏，有时候大概是因为睡前看了恐怖片。他在他们所有人的群组里用半开玩笑的语气说了这件事，得到了一些关切的安慰和另一些半开玩笑的讨论——显然不包括幽灵会员都暻秀。

吴世勋好奇地问：哥记得都是什么样的噩梦吗？

他想了一下，回复道：不记得了。

边伯贤发了个幸灾乐祸的表情，然后说：小心呐。虽然现在不记得了，总有一天都会变成deja vu的啊，deja vu。

现在好像就是那个时候。窗帘浮起的弧度和阳光投下的色块都熟悉得似曾相识，耳鸣再次盖过了风扇转动的声音，他伸出手去，拿掉了都暻秀下巴上的剧本。快要喝空的玻璃杯突然从他的手上滑下去，好在羊绒的地毯吸收了大部分的噪音，都暻秀还是闭着眼睛，没有被吵醒，只是微微地翻了一下身，从像要钻进沙发背变成了仰躺。

他的脖子上有一圈不仔细看的话无法发现的、淡淡的青色。


End file.
